


Becoming the Alpha

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, harley and joker are together but it's a harley focused story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU. She constantly battled the different voices in her head. She was a good beta and she loved her alpha, she would never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: DCU, Any, Werewolves AU
> 
> Warnings: character death (not Harley) and abuse.
> 
> This is a little different than what I normally write, so I hope no one finds it too horrible.

It wasn't easy to become an alpha werewolf, not that Harley ever wanted to be one. She was happy being a beta. Happy to take orders and please her alpha in any way that she could. She believed herself to be the most beloved beta in the Joker's pack. She was always at his side, and he always rewarded her well for her loyalty.

But there were voices in the back of her head, telling her this was wrong. She deserved a better alpha, one that really loved her. She always felt sad when she would look at Wonder Woman's pack. She treated everyone equally. She may be alpha, but she never treated anyone like they were beneath her. She never hit any of them.

Then there was Ivy. She was so beautiful and confident, even though she was an omega. She was captivating and Harley always longed for her company, even if it meant listening to the woman always telling her that she deserved better. Harley always told her she didn't because her alpha really did love her, didn't he?

She constantly battled the different voices in her head. She was a good beta and she loved her alpha, she would never leave him. He was good to her. He loved her.

The day Harley snapped was the day her alpha smacked her to the ground, his claws slashing across her face. She held her slowly healing cheek, blood dripping through her fingers and to the floor. Finally, the voices telling her he was not a good alpha won and she got up.

"Harley!" He snapped, raising his hand once more. She flinched, but continued to hold her ground. Ivy and the others were right. Harley did deserve better, that no one would ever touch her again.

She shed her human skin and lunged at her alpha. He growled and fought her off, but she kept coming and coming until she was standing above her alpha's lifeless body, her eyes glowing bright red.

She looked around at the pack as she reverted back to human form, watching as they all bowed before her. It took her a minute to realize what had happened and she nearly cried. She was the new alpha of their pack. It was something she never wanted, but there she was. She vowed to never treat them the way that he had treated her. She would be a good alpha, just like Wonder Woman.


End file.
